fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.0.6
Version: v1.0.6 * Date: 10th Sept 2009 * Forum Thread: http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?t=19101 Graphics * Fixed the shadows so they are not pixelated indoors. * Fixed unused texture surfaces to be released rather than recycled after a certain amount of time to improve memory usage. * Fixed a crash issue with an alpha test shadow vertex/pixel shader conflict. * Added an optimization to scrub instancing. Physics * Added an optimization to the physics engine actor page in and out that helps with stutters while moving. This can also help in few random crashes in the Ageia code. * Upgraded to the latest Ageia SDK v2.8.1, which utilizes the PhysX hardware acceleration for special effects on nVidia 8 series and above. This includes improvements to ragdolls along with other optimizations. * Fixed the prone and crouch stances to update character height. Resources * Fixed a possible crash when trying to load a missing object. PvP * Changed the radar on the mini-map so that it shows other players based on your Perception vs. their Athletics and stance rather than always by default. Teammates will always be displayed. UI * Added a character build template system to the attributes screen with predefined templates and suggested attributes on the progress bars. * Added the ability to manually alter the waypoint X and Y location from the Waypoint window. * Prevented non-alphanumeric characters from being used in a waypoint name. * Fixed a possible crash caused by entering the game with the merchant window open. * Fixed a possible crash due to invalid recipe data. * Fixed trinket items with effects so that they can be dragged to the Hotkey bar. * Prevented typing - and = in the email window from activating hotkeys. * Fixed an issue where using Alt + key that would type that key into the edit box instead of just activating the action. * Fixed the mini-map so that team members always show on the radar. * Fixed items on the Hotkey bar to show cooldown periods after being dragged and dropped. * Fixed a stack count issue with moving items from vault to sack. * Fixed an issue that was making multi-requirement attribute items not show their correct requirement color. * Fixed an issue that was causing tradeskills preview max to display incorrectly when a non-related attribute was modified. * Fixed a possible issue with deleted missions showing in the mission tracker. * Fixed an issue where items in the weapon tab would not display correctly if you altered the back slots after the waist slots. * Fixed the recipe window to update the tradeskill tools indicator when a new level of tool is acquired. * Fixed a display issue to correctly show changes in skill levels while the Recipes window is open. * Updated the Recipes window with extra space for triple-digit components. * Fixed the action bar display for storage slot items to hide the count if it is 1. * Fixed an issue where an empty quick bar would not save as empty and would repopulate with default menu items on restart. Chat * Fixed the Western European language characters to show correctly in chat. Predictor * Fixed an issue with large movements when you enter the game. * Removed some debugging code. General * A reminder for users with nVidia cards: the maximum pre-rendered frames in the nVidia control panel need to be set down to 1. In the nVidia control panel, the setting can be found under 3D Settings->Manage 3D Settings. * Added functionality for conversers, merchants and patrollers to head-track players or other NPCs walking nearby and turn to face players who target them. * Fixed an issue with speech bubbles remaining after an NPC dies. * Fixed the issue where using an action that involved a movement key, including Ctrl+Q for a screenshot, would cause a character to turn briefly. * Fixed some new issues where a character wielding a two-handed weapon would enter a T-pose. * Fixed the collision on some scaled-up creatures. Combat * Fixed an issue where the scope mode would remain enabled when you switched weapons in aiming mode. * Fixed a crash caused by shooting some object NPCs. Art * Modified character creation to only allow height scaling from 95-105%. Performance * Distributed server resources to better accommodate player behavior. * Improved performance when creating characters. Category:Patch notes